Captivated
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: Lord of the Loquat AU. After the defeat of Snowza, Meistrof has many things to deal with. A chance meeting with a mysterious fay, an even more mysterious attempted attack towards him, and the gain of an apprentice might make things more complicated than they seem. Spencer, his new apprentice, simply wants to help him with the situation. This will not be easy to deal with...
1. Fay

**Author note: I do not own Yakitate! Japan.**

**...This idea, inspired a little by the song 'Mordred's Lullaby' by Heather Dale as well as lots of other pieces of music I heard on Youtube, was what was distracting me from working on writing the next chapters of 'Reflections,' 'Linked Together' and the 'Carnie Collection.' Therefore, do not expect this fic to be updated often unless I have writers block for all the rest of the fics.**

**Warning: Lord of the Loquat AU, Lord of the Loquat versions of the Yakitate! Japan characters, OCs (only up to two of them, I hope), violence, possible various pairings later on (MoniKai is one of them)**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_**Captivated**_

* * *

_I. Fay_

Weeks had passed since the defeat of Snowza, and the Moon Kingdom had been busy with many things since then. From organizing a festival to celebrate the defeat of said icy terror, to aiding the people that had been terrorized by her and had many things taken away from them because of her, everyone had their hands full with something.

And Meistrof...Meistrof felt like he didn't have any time to spare to himself aside from sleeping, eating, and bathing, let alone have any time to actually breathe. He had been in charge of helping to organize the festival, specifically, and much of it was getting on his nerves.

He did try to stay calm throughout the process, though, and fooled most people that he was completely fine; they had nothing to worry about him, he could handle this...

Unfortunately yesterday, when he learned that the floral decorations in the courtyard were completely messed up, he scorched a nearby tree with his thunderstorm spell out of frustration.

He didn't mean to do it. He was just more stressed than usual. He didn't know what made him lose control like that, but he hoped that it didn't happen again. When he was summoned to see Princess Moon, he hoped that the 'scorched tree' incident was _not _what she wanted to talk about.

"You wished to see me, your Highness?" He bowed, in greetings to her.

"Yes." The elf princess responded, crossing her arms loosely. "There have been reports of you transforming a tree into ashes in the courtyard yesterday. Is this true, Meistrof?"

_Blast. So she wanted to discuss this, after all... _The mage thought, bracing himself for a lecture on how more careful he should be with his temper.

"...Yes, it is." Meistrof answered her, after a moment of hesitation. He diverted his gaze from her, embarassed that she would even be talking to him about this. If only he had kept himself calm... "I apologize for this-I should have kept better control of my temper, I should have kept myself calm-"

"And _obviously_, you need to rest yourself from all of this planning." Those were words that he didn't think she would respond to him with. He looked up at her, confused at what she meant. "Meistrof, you've been occupying yourself so much with organizing the festival to the point that you are overworking yourself. I understand your tendency to get things done well and on time, but you need to settle down a little. The stress will not be good for you and your work."

"So...Are you implying that you wish for me to refrain from my usual duties for the day?" He asked quietly.

"Yes. You are free to do what you wish, for today."

It took a moment for the words to sink into his mind, before he bowed a bit and thanked her. He left, knowing a good place to be whenever he got stressed. He hoped it would help him regain his composure.

Moments after he left, however, Princess Moon realized that she forgot to mention something else to him. She figured she could save it for later.

He shouldn't have to worry about having an apprentice to train. Not for today.

* * *

Meistrof let out a quiet breath as he wandered the woods, not far from the castle. He enjoyed being here, but it wasn't just because it was all pretty-looking with all sorts of unique vegetation about. It wasn't because of the lovely chirping of the birds, or anything like that.

He just...liked being there, in the forest. It was like it was a place meant for him, and only him.

A blur of movement caught the corner of his eye, and he turned to see no one behind him. He hesitated, before he turned around again to see that there was someone, standing only a few paces away from him.

Shades of dark green, magenta, purple and white clothed the figure, and her thick, ebony hair reached a little past her shoulders. Azure eyes, embedded with gold flecks, bore into his light blue ones, and he knew what sort of creature it was-it was a fay. Only a fay could have eyes like those. Unfortunately, he could not make himself speak a greeting, which was what he intended, and blurted out something else instead.

"Who...are you?"

* * *

A young man, with a ponytail of blond, let out a sigh as he walked through the forest.

"What am I going to do?" He muttered aloud. That was when he heard a voice.

"Who...are you?" A masculine, deep voice resounded quietly through the trees nearby.

He hid behind the nearest tree he could find, and peeked about. He had no idea who was speaking at first. He looked some more...and then he saw the man, with long, blond hair and robes as white as a dove.

_That's Meistrof...I'm being apprenticed to him. That's what Princess Moon told me earlier, anyway... _He thought quietly as he continued to look. _What's he doing here? I heard he was organizing that huge festival to celebrate Snowza's defeat..._

"Is it not obvious, human? I am a fay." A feminine voice answered Meistrof's question. The pony-tailed one's eyes widened when he realized that a woman-no, female _fay _was with Meistrof. Not just that, but she was beautiful for sure.

"I-I believe I meant to ask for your name. I do realize that you are a fay...The eyes give that away, you see..." Meistrof stammered slightly, trying to keep his composure. "May I know your name, miss fay?"

"My name is Zaira, Meistrof." The fay replied quietly. She looked at him quietly, with azure eyes-

_No way,_ the young man thought to himself as he watched. She was a _real_ fay, for sure. The gold flecks in her eyes identified her as such.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Zaira." Meistrof answered politely, bowing a little to her. Zaira merely smiled at him quietly-a smile as sweet as honey. The pony-tailed one didn't know too much about the fay creatures, but he knew it was best to be on their good side. He wondered why Zaira would approach Meistrof. "But...may I ask of why you approach me? Is there something the matter? Or did you simply wish to greet me?"

"Well-" Zaira started, but she suddenly went stiff. She paused, before looking around worriedly. "I cannot speak now. I must go."

"Why-"

Before Meistrof could finish his question, a rush of black dust appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the both of them.

"Whoa!" The pony-tailed one let out a shout of surprise, and he had a feeling that it wouldn't be good just to watch anymore. He had to help defend them from whatever this black dust was. "Um-um...c'mon, Spencer, what's a good spell here!?" He shouted at himself aloud. He then remembered, focused himself, and pointed a finger towards the dust._ "Valaistus!"_

A flash of blue light shot into the dust, causing it to spread away from Meistrof and Zaira. When the dust cleared, he saw Meistrof, on the ground unconscious, and Zaira was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, blast..." He gritted his teeth as he ran over to the fallen mage and tried to shake him awake. "C'mon! Wake up! Don't die, okay!?" He shouted as he continued to shake the long-haired blond.

"Rrgh..." He stopped shaking Meistrof as soon as he saw light blue eyes flutter open. "What...happened? Who..."

"Hey, it's alright. You're alright. I can't say the same for the lady you were with, though-she's vanished. You both got attacked by some sort of weird...dust...it's hard to explain." The younger one answered quietly, helping him sit up. "You're Meistrof...right?"

"Yes. I am." Meistrof adjusted his mask, before he made eye contact with the younger one. "And, pray tell...who are you? I must thank you for doing your best to defend me and Miss Zaira." He looked around quietly, and let out a sigh. "I do hope that she escaped whoever attacked us just now..."

"I don't think Princess Moon told you yet, huh?"

"Hm?" The older man looked genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Um...I'm your apprentice, starting today." The younger one responded sheepishly. "My name's Spencer. It's nice to meet you, Meistrof."

* * *

**Author note: Zaira is my OC, and therefore I own her. **


	2. Clarification

_II. Clarification_

"Let me get this straight." Meistrof started as he and Spencer walked down the halls and towards the library, where Princess Moon was. "Princess Moon assigned you to be my apprentice?"

"Yes." Spencer responded. He paused, before speaking up again. "I'm just wondering...I have a question about the Zaira person."

Meistrof let out a sigh. "She's a _Fay_, Spencer, not a person, technically. What is it about her that you want to know?"

"Well..." The teen paused, before asking. "Did you know her for a long while? You looked like you did."

"...No, I just met her, Spencer." Meistrof responded quietly, crossing his arms. "I know _nothing_ about her except for the fact that she is a fay, she might be in danger because of whatever that dark magic was that attacked us, and I have no idea where she might be right now."

"Oh. That's not good..." Spencer paused, before grinning and speaking up again. "...Do you think she's pretty-"

_"Please_ Spencer, _stop_ bringing up my first meeting with Miss Zaira before I start blasting _you_ with my thunderstorm spell." The older man cut in, giving him a small glare.

"But-_c'mon_, I _bet_ you thought Zaira was pretty _attractive-"_

_"Shush,_ or else." Meistrof gave him an angrier glare. It shut up Spencer for a good few moments, before he spoke up again, still grinning.

"Just_ admit_ you think she's hot, and I'll shut up!" He remarked, letting out small laugh at the end of the request.

Meistrof let out a sigh of frustration, shaking his head and looking away from his apprentice temporarily. His face heated up slightly in embarrassment, but he was thankful that his mask covered that from view. If he was going to get his apprentice to shush, he now figured he had no choice but to comply.

"Alright, Spencer. I admit that I think Miss Zaira is pretty. That does not mean, however, that I am attracted to her in any way." Meistrof answered him quietly. "I am no man to fall for anyone mainly due to appearance."

"Hmm..." Spencer seemed to think about this for a moment, before he spoke up again. "Is it true that you have no social life outside your work-"

Meistrof glared at him. "I thought you _said _that you would _shut up_ if I admitted that I thought she was pretty." He snapped. The apprentice swallowed nervously, and went silent. Meistrof smirked slightly. "There. Much better, don't you think so?"

* * *

"I apologize for not telling you about this earlier, Meistrof." Princess Moon spoke quietly, wringing her hands together as she continued to speak. "And also, to hear of being attacked is quite dreadful. I, too, can only hope that the fay escaped the attacker's clutches."

"I was not harmed. I only hope that Miss Zaira is alright, and not injured, taken hostage, or harmed in any way." Meistrof responded. "Princess, it is alright that you forgot to tell me-we all make mistakes at times, even the ones with a high amount of power; whether they be of magic, physical power or political power."

"Thank you." The Princess paused, before continuing. "About your apprentice, Spencer..."

"What is it?" The other two spoke up simultaneously, before they exchanged weird glances with each other.

"He will be staying in the vacant room opposite yours in the West Tower of the castle. I do hope you two can bear with living in the same space during the time of apprenticeship."

Meistrof let out a sigh. _I was wondering why there was a vacant room opposite mine in the tower... I have a feeling the Princess must have been planning this for quite a while, now, for me to have an apprentice..._

"That is all." The princess finished. "You two may leave now."

Before the two could thank her and start to leave the room, two people burst into the room. Meistrof immediately identified them as Moniaka and Kain, the former a royal patisserie chef while the other was someone Meistrof knew-Kain was a loyal warrior to the Princess Moon, and had accompanied him on the past trip to destroy Snowza for good.

"Erm, Meistrof?" The patisserie chef spoke up, taking a deep breath before speaking up. "There is a visitor waiting for you in the West Tower. I think she needs to speak with you quite urgently."

"She?" Meistrof asked aloud. "The visitor is a she?"

"Yeah, the visitor is a she. Is she a friend of yours?" Kain asked, looking a bit confused.

"Yes." Meistrof answered quickly, before rushing out of the room. "Forgive me, but I need to see her right away." Before anyone could answer him, he had opened a small portal in front of him to run into, and it vanished as soon as he entered it.

Spencer stared in disbelief, before speaking up again. "I really need to get Meistrof to teach me that." He remarked, before turning towards Moniaka. "Where's the West Tower? I need to catch up with him!"

"It's _west_. Isn't it obvious?" Kain spoke up, crossing his arms.

"Oh, right." The blond apprentice paused, before grinning. "Thanks!" He dashed out of the room before anyone could stop him.

"Erm, Kain...I think he's running in the wrong direction. Should we bother telling him?" Moniaka asked.

Kain just shook his head in response.

* * *

Meistrof nearly ran into a wall as soon as he entered the West Tower, and started checking all of the rooms at once. He checked his room.

"Not here..." He gritted his teeth slightly in frustration, opening another door, revealing the bathroom behind it.

"...No." He muttered quietly, shutting the door before rushing to the next door and opening it. "No-" He closed the door, and he paused for a moment. "Wait a second..." He reopened the door to reveal Zaira, who had just started to leave his room. _His _room. And he had _almost_ slammed the door in her face.

"Blast." Meistrof muttered underneath his breath, before speaking up again. "Er...I apologize for so rudely slamming the door like that-did I injure you?" He asked, hoping that he did not injure the poor fay in the process.

"Oh, no, you didn't. Thank you for asking, though." Zaira let out breath, before speaking up again. "I thought I would thank you for trying to protect me when that...that dark energy attacked us."

"Um, you're thanking the wrong person." Meistrof explained awkwardly, gritting his teeth slightly. "It's Spencer whom you should be thanking, not me. He was the one who sent the light element attack at that energy and destroyed it. He is my apprentice, as of..." He glanced at the clock on the far wall, before finishing. "As of approximately half an hour ago."

Zaira seemed to laugh a bit, and the laughing reminded him of tinkling bells. "Thank you for your honesty." She responded, smiling at him. "I'm glad that I know who I should thank, now." Her face distorted itself into a small frown right afterwards. "The main reason I'm here, however, is not just because to reassure you that I am alive and well. The thing is, I need to give you a warning."

"A warning?" The mage repeated, unsure if he heard it correctly.

_"Yes,_ a warning." Her gold-flecked eyes bore into his light blue ones as she continued to speak. "There is one person that will ultimately make sure that Snowza stays gone forever, or resurrect her. You _must _be careful. Do not repeat this message to anyone except for the ones you trust most. Understood?"

Meistrof swallowed a bit as soon as he heard the statement, but he nodded quietly in response. "And what am I to do if I find this individual?"

"If he or she is trying to resurrect her..._stop_ them at all costs. If they are trying to make sure that Snowza will be gone for good, _help_ them at all costs." Zaira whispered softly. One of her hands gently grasped his own, and he looked down at them quietly. "Understood?" The hand squeezed his hand once, and Meistrof nodded in response. She let go of him, before her body started to literally break down before his eyes.

"Wha-" He could do nothing but watch her become nothing but flower petals, drifting out the open window and into the forest ahead of the castle.

He went silent, and did nothing but think over what had just transpired in the past few moments.

Snowza? Resurrected? As if he would let that happen. The loquat was burnt in the garbage bin, and Snowza was destroyed. There was no way she could come back. But...if someone was trying to either seal her away for good or resurrect Snowza, it meant that there was a risk either way of Snowza resurrecting...

_She is dead, she is dead, and she will not come back. Ever. Snowza will never come back..._

He shook his head quietly, before he heard the sound of something collapsing behind him. Turning around, he saw his apprentice, who had collapsed at the top of the staircase.

"Stairs...they're seriously a killer to me." Spencer panted as he slowly got up. "Went the wrong way before I found the West Tower. Sorry..." He suddenly paused, looking at Meistrof in concern. "Hey, is everything alright? Was it Zaira who came here?"

"...Yes, Spencer. She was here. She just wanted to thank me for trying to save her, but I told her that you were the one that did so. She's gone now, and everything is fine." The older man half-lied to him, after a moment of hesitation. "Your room is across from mine, Spencer. I suggest you get some rest, as your training will start tomorrow morning." He spoke up, pointing at a door across the hallway.

"Uh, thanks..." The apprentice paused for a moment, looking at the door to his room before speaking up again. "Meistrof, are you sure you're alright? You look a bit...unnerved by something."

The mage shook his head. "No, Spencer, I'm not. I'm just...tired, that's all. I didn't get a good sleep last night." He lied. "I will be departing to bed, now. I trust that you will not cause any chaos during my absence..." He went inside his room, closing the door behind him.

Spencer paused for a moment, confused.

Something was definitely wrong, and Meistrof was refusing to tell him about it.

He wanted to help him. That _is_ what apprentices tried to do for their masters, right?


	3. Training

_III. Training_

Spencer let out a sigh as he turned towards his mentor. "So...what's going on today?" He asked.

Meistrof let out a slow breath, observing the surrounding greenery as he spoke. "I'm going to make you try out every single type of magic in existence, so I know which ones are your forte and which ones are not." He explained. "Once I figure that out, I can help you strengthen those that are your forte, and maybe some that are weaker. And if I cannot help you with some types, such as dark magic, I know others that can help you with that."

Spencer's eyes nearly bugged out of his eye sockets, and Meistrof let out a small chuckle at the reaction. "Did I just hear that you said you're going to make me try out every single type of magic?" The apprentice asked, completely shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Yes, Spencer." Meistrof replied smoothly as he let one of his hands run through his long hair. "I did."

"E-even the dark type?" Spencer stammered slightly.

There was a pause, before the response came. "...Everything but the dark type, for certain reasons."

"Why?" Spencer asked. "I mean, I know it's dangerous, but...is it seriously _that _dangerous?"

"I'll tell you later." The older man murmured quietly, crossing his arms loosely. "How about we start with nature magic first?" Spencer nodded in response, listening to his mentor carefully. "Alright, try to focus on that small flower bud there." He started, gesturing to a nearby rosebud. Spencer nodded, staring at it with all his might. "Just focus your energy on the bud, and slowly try to imagine the petals opening up."

"So, all I have to do is imagine that the flower blooming?" Spencer asked, looking at his mentor briefly, before focusing on the plant again.

"Yes, Spencer. That's exactly what you have to do." Meistrof answered him. "Imagination is often a good way to make the magic happen."

"Does that mean you imagine a lot of thunderstorm magic a lot?"

"Exactly." Meistrof smiled a little, glad that his apprentice understood what it meant for him. "I do imagine a lot of thunderstorm attacks whenever I use my magic for offensive purposes. I can imagine other element types of magic attacks, but light is my forte, so I imagine that more than the rest."

"Huh. Basically, whatever type of magic you imagine the most is the one you're strongest at?"

"Yes." Meistrof knew he should probably get his apprentice to focus. "Alright, now. Focus on the rose and try to imagine it blooming."

"Okay!" Spencer grinned, shut his eyes as he held out his hands towards the rose. There was a pause, before the petals of the rose began to open. "Am I doing it?" The apprentice asked excitedly, still having his eyes shut.

"Yes." Meistrof whispered softly, a small smile making its way onto his face.

"Really?!" Spencer's eyes shot open, and he let out a whoop at the blooming rose he saw in front of him. "Alright! I did it!"

"Don't get too excited!" Meistrof shouted suddenly, pointing. "You're making it overgrow!"

"What!?" Spencer looked at the plant, and the two stared at it in horror, as well as some maids and a courtyard gardener that were passing by them. Instead of the rose it once was, it looked more like a red cabbage of sorts. "...Whoops."

Meistrof took the opportunity to face-palm himself.

* * *

"Alright...well, let's try something a little safer." Meistrof started. _I should have just done this earlier-it's faster and much easier to figure things out..._

The two were now back in the West Tower, in a vast, vast chamber that was actually underneath the tower. If it was up high in the tower, Meistrof doubted it would fit there, but underground had more than enough room for that place to exist. He knew the name of the place well-everyone had heard of it, but not many had ever entered it before.

It was known as a place of rebirth, of awakening. Meistrof felt it was fit to show Spencer to this place-after all, this was a much safer place to figure out what types of magic Spencer was stronger at.

There was a large, circular fountain in the middle of the chamber, and Spencer stood in front of it quietly.

"I need you to nick your finger with something and squeeze a drop of blood into the fountain." Meistrof instructed him.

Spencer stared at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Just do it." Meistrof muttered in response. "It's just one drop of blood, Spencer. It won't kill you. Many mages in the past generations have done this to determine their strengths and weaknesses, and they lived to tell the tale from spilling a single drop of blood."

"Okay..." The apprentice paused as he was about to bite his finger, and spoke up again. "Doesn't this fountain ever get contaminated with all the blood dripping into it?"

"Erm, I think it's a special fountain, Spencer. I believe that is the only reasonable-sounding theory I can conjure up to explain why the waters of the fountain are not corrupted." The older man responded. "It's alright. Just do it."

Spencer hesitated, before biting his finger and pulling as hard on the flesh as he could. The skin split, and a few drops of blood fell into the fountain.

The water did not stir for a moment. And then, they started to glimmer gently. A large, hollow circle of light traced itself in the waters, and there were various coloured dots on the circle that appeared as the circle formed. As soon as the circle's formation was complete, the dots began to travel either inwards or outwards from the center.

"Um...can you explain to me what this-" Spencer pointed at the circle, "-is supposed to be?"

"Oh, right..." Meistrof took a deep breath, before explaining. "You see, all of these coloured dots here represent each type of magic; water, fire, earth, air, ice, time, space, dark and light. The closer the dots are to the inside of the circle, the stronger you are in those types. The farther away they are from the center...that means that they are less likely to be mastered." He pointed at a few of the dots as he spoke. "For you, it seems that you have an exceptional strength in light magic. It probably explains how you were able to defeat that dark mist the other day." He paused at a certain small dot. "...Oh."

"What?" Spencer asked, confused as he looked at the dot, and then at Meistrof's worried expression. "What's wrong, Meistrof?"

"...That dot represents dark magic. Spencer...that dot is just as close to the center of the circle as your light magic." Meistrof frowned slightly at this. "This result is the same as mine."

"What?" Spencer asked in disbelief. "Seriously? Can I see?"

Meistrof nodded quickly, before biting open the skin on one of his fingers. The two stared as a drop of blood entered the waters of the fountain. Spencer's circle disappeared, and a new circle formed. Spencer couldn't believe what it looked like.

The circle looked like an exact replica of Spencer's circle previously.

Both looked at each other in disbelief at first, before Spencer spoke up again.

"...So...you're strong in dark magic, too?" Spencer asked quietly.

Meistrof let out a quiet sigh, nodding in response. "Yes, I am. I never bothered trying to use it too much, though."

"Why?" Spencer didn't get it. "Why did you not give attention to something else that you're good at besides light magic?"

"...It's a long story, and I don't plan on telling it to you anytime soon." Meistrof answered quietly, making eye contact with the younger one. "I can train you in terms of the light magic, but as for the dark magic I will have to find a tutor for that, so at least you can master it properly. Dark magic is _not_ something to trifle with, and I don't want for you to use it improperly. Understood?"

Spencer nodded, before Meistrof dismissed him.

A shadow finished listening to them, before disappearing into nothingness, not wishing to be caught by either of the two.


	4. Darker Ones

_IV. Darker Ones_

"So..." Spencer exhaled, looking around the courtyard. "Where's the tutor?"

Meistrof let out a sigh. "Be patient, Spencer. Miss Leilah will be arriving soon. She informed me earlier that she may be late, due to some issue that suddenly came up involving her." The white-robed mage looked around quietly, avoiding eye contact with his apprentice.

Spencer paused, before speaking up again. "How did you run into her, anyway?"

Meistrof bit his lip, before glancing towards Spencer and making eye contact with him. "When Snowza was still in existence, all of us mages gathered together often to discuss about ways to try to prevent the evil she created to spread all over the land. Some even tried to journey to find the Loquat and destroy it-but those ones all died until Azuzu came along. Miss Leilah was among the gathering mages-not the ones that journeyed of course, otherwise she would already be dead, but she did have a good amount of information about Snowza, as Snowza did have the same type of specialized magic as she did-dark magic, besides ice magic of course."

"That's exactly correct, Meistrof." The two turned to see a young woman walk towards them, smiling slightly. Her irises were a dark maroon, glittering in the sunlight as long, blackish-brown curls framed her face. She wore a more elaborate choice of clothing than Meistrof did; a frilled variation of a dark lavender wrap dress. She smiled at Spencer, and the young apprentice couldn't help but shiver slightly as he shook her hand-it was so cold... "It's a pleasure to meet you, Spencer."

"Um, thank you." Spencer answered awkwardly, Looking up, he saw an older man walking towards them. He had the same maroon eyes as the woman, but his chocolate brown hair was straight, and barely touched his shoulders while Leilah's went inches past her shoulders. He wore simple clothing, but it was well-tailored for travel, rather than to look like a noblewoman.

Lailah turned towards the man to glare at him. "Erebus, greet them." She commanded coldly. Erebus merely looked towards Spencer and nodded, but when he turned towards Meistrof, who was giving him a small bow in respect, he extended his hand and grapsed a few strands of his long, blond hair. As Meistrof stood, he looked down to see Erebus pulling the strands close to his face, before kissing them. He let go, a small, coy grin playing on his face.

Spencer glanced at Meistrof's face. The light-specialized mage looked a bit surprised, maybe even embarrassed to be greeted in such a way. Lailah, however, was furious.

Lailah slapped him in the face, glaring at him even more. "Don't you dare touch Meistrof like that ever again!" She snapped, before turning towards Meistrof. "I apologize." She hissed through gritted teeth. "Erebus has never understood how to address _anyone_ properly. The dog cannot be trained well, unfortunately."

Erebus looked almost hurt, but Spencer saw that he was trying his best not to show it and to keep a straight face instead. Meistrof said nothing as Spencer and Laila started their lesson. During the time, Spencer couldn't help but glance at both Meistrof and Erebus. Both men looked...almost sad. He understood why for Erebus, but why Meistrof?

Spencer did his best to shake off the sadness that was getting to him during the lesson. He needed to focus-he needed to learn how to use this dark magic properly.

* * *

An hour passed, and Meistrof had dismissed Spencer for the day. Laila had went up to her room, but Erebus had simply decided to go for a walk. At least, he would have if Meistrof hadn't stopped him.

"Erebus?"

The servant of Laila turned towards Meistrof, without saying a word. Meistrof took a deep breath, before speaking.

"I appreciate your greeting, but I would suggest that you try for something more formal, next time. I am no lady needing to be charmed by a gentleman. Understood, Erebus?"

Erebus looked down for a moment, before nodding once. What Meistrof did not expect him to do was to start speaking.

"Is that all?" Meistrof sensed something spark in Erebus' eyes-a wish for approval.

Meistrof nodded once. "Yes, I believe so." He managed to answer. "You may go." He turned away, but he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned towards Erebus again. "What is it, Erebus?"

Erebus looked at him curiously, quietly. "...You don't remember me?" He asked, his expression turning towards disbelief. "Sylv, don't you-"

"How do you..." Meistrof interrupted, but them a memory washed over his mind.

The attack. The darkness. The _blood. "MURDERER!"_

"You_ saved _me." Erebus whispered quietly, his maroon eyes boring into Meistrof's blue ones. "You saved me, and I want to repay the favour, or else I'll be forever indebted to you. And you know I hate being in debt in any way."

Meistrof shook his head. "Yes, I saved you." He shakily replied, taking a step back. "I saved you, and I know you want to pay me back."

"Then why don't you let me help you?" Erebus' hot breath made Meistrof want to do something-but what? "Let me in."

Meistrof shook his head, backing away entirely. "No, Erebus. This is my battle. Not yours. I don't want you to get hurt."

Erebus stepped back. "In this world, there are the ones of the light and the ones of the dark. We are the darker ones, and I believe that dark ones cannot survive alone."

Without a word, both men turned away from each other, walking away.

Zaira let out a slow breath as she stepped out from behind a pillar, and then glanced at the direction that Erebus had walked. She paused, glanced at the direction that Meistrof walked, and went after him.

* * *

**Author note: Erebus and Laila are my OCs, therefore I own them.**

**I apologize for the long delay in updating any of the Yakitate! Japan fics lately, as life outside fanfiction has gotten much, much busier now. Hopefully this fic, the 'Carnie Collection' or 'Radioactive' will be updated soon. Thank you so much for your patience!**


	5. Never Forgotten

_V. Never Forgotten_

Meistrof let out a sigh as he entered his room, and he shook his head once as he closed the door behind him. Leaning against the door, he closed his eyes for a moment to think.

Erebus wanted to repay him for all those years ago, and Meistrof knew he wouldn't give up on fulfilling that goal. But, _now?_ No. He didn't want too many people to get involved in this business. He couldn't allow him to get into the situation of a chosen one who would completely seal Snowza away for good-or try to revive her. Speaking of said chosen one...could Spencer be the one? It would make sense-he had both control over the abilities of the light and dark. He was a young person-he could always end up leaning more to one side or another eventually. Could it be-

There was a knock at the door, and Meistrof turned around before opening it. Zaira stood, a concerned look on her face.

"Miss Zaira...I wasn't expecting you, my apologies." He started, but the fay interrupted before he could continue.

"I was wondering if you were alright." The words came out quickly, and Zaira looked almost embarrassed to be stating this.

Meistrof was confused for a moment. "Alright?" He asked quietly.

Zaira nodded. "You seemed a bit..._distressed_ earlier when you were talking with Lady Lailah's servant Erebus." She responded, biting her lip briefly. "I apologize for eavesdropping, but it's just that I felt like there was something a bit off. Is there anything wrong?"

The mage shook his head. "Not anymore. Erebus and I know each other from a certain incident. Ten years ago. I don't really want to talk about it, if I can..."

The fay nodded again, before brushing a lock of hair out of her gold-flecked eyes. "I understand-"

"Hey, Meistrof? Can I ask you about something?" The two turned to see Spencer run over to them. "It's-" He suddenly noticed Zaira. "Hey, it's you from before! Your name is Zaira, right? Nice to meet you! I'm Spencer, Meistrof's apprentice!" He greeted, grinning as he extended a hand towards her.

Zaira looked at Meistrof with a confused look on her face. "Do I know him?" She asked quietly.

"Er, he saw us talking when we first met." Meistrof explained. The fay just let out a sigh, shaking her head a bit. "I know, he's quite the eavesdropper, and he's a bit clumsy, but-"

"Hey, I'm_ still_ here!" The apprentice muttered, crossing his arms and glaring a little, and Meistrof and Zaira both let out a few amused chuckles. "Anyway, I came here about something. I wanted to try making a healing potion, but I'm missing an ingredient-dried moonlilies-and I need to go to the village of Ibarakisu to buy some. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me there, because I have no idea how to get there on my own.."

Meistrof looked a bit worried as soon as he heard the word 'Ibarakisu.' He paused for a moment, before he spoke. "Well, I _can _teleport you there with my magic, I suppose, but I don't think it's a good idea for me to enter the village."

"Why not?" Spencer asked, putting on hand on his hip. "You're _Meistrof,_ a seriously powerful mage with light abilities. _And _you work for Princess Moon. I don't get what would be wrong with visiting a village. I mean, no one hates you as far as I know-right?"

"You have no idea." The three turned to see Erebus approach them. "Forgive me for intruding," The servant of Leilah started, "But I couldn't help but overhear things." He let out a sigh as he pushed a few strands of brown hair behind his left ear. "Of course, though, if you are going, I would like to come along too."

Meistrof's eyes widened in surprise. "You want to come with us?" He repeated. "What about Miss Leilah? How will she respond to a missing servant?"

"As if I actually care," The older man huffed, giving a tone of disgust at hearing Leilah's name. "She treats me like dirt because I'm her half-brother. Even though I'm five years older than her..." He muttered quietly. "I don't care about whether I'm going to get punished for it or not-just as long as you're alright, Meistrof. I'm coming with you."

The mage let out a sigh, shaking his head. "Erebus, I already told you earlier that-"

"I'm coming with you." Erebus repeated, his eyes making direct contact with the mage's own. "At least if anyone still resents you and wishes to repeat news of the past, they won't be able to harm even a hair on your head with me around."

Spencer couldn't help but feel that there was some force of tension here-what was going on? What news of the past? Spencer figured that he shouldn't pry into it-maybe he could wait until later.

"Alright." Meistrof muttered, after a moment of hesitation. "I'll go with you, Spencer."

* * *

It didn't take too long for them to arrive-in fact, it took only a moment.

Spencer found himself on the ground, and he heard Erebus let out a groan of pain.

"Sorry," Meistrof apologized as he helped everyone up. "I haven't used the teleportation spell in a while-not for the past year or so, at least..."

"Wait a second..." Zaira paused, before speaking again. "You could have used that spell to get to Snowza's castle-it would have made the journey for Azuzu and the others a bit easier..."

"I can't travel that far with the spell!" Meistrof muttered, shaking his head. "No-this is only for short distances, and Snowza probably would have used her magic to send us to some other place before we could arrive at her castle!"

"Oh, right...I see your point..." The fay murmured as Erebus looked around. He let out a low chuckle, smiling a little as he looked around.

"This place hasn't changed much," He remarked quietly as his maroon eyes gazed about. "The village children, playing with each other...The merchants selling their wares...It's like nothing has changed for the past ten years. Does that mean their feelings towards the great Meistrof are still the same?"

"Huh?" Spencer didn't get it, but he shook his head. Looking around, he saw a nearby vendor. "Excuse me, sir?" He asked. "Do you sell any dried moonlilies, by any chance?"

"Of course!" The vendor beamed, taking out a small pouch. "That'll be three bronze coins, please!" Spencer paid the man quickly, and the vendor gave him what he wanted. "Thank you for your business, and I hope you have a good-" He stopped as soon as his eyes laid themselves at the sight of Meistrof. Meistrof pretended not to take notice, and instead made conversation with Erebus and Zaira. Spencer paused, looking at them, before turning towards the vendor.

"Hope I'll have a good what?" Spencer asked.

"A good day, sir!" The vendor managed to say after a moment of hesitation. Spencer shrugged, before walking back towards the other three.

"Okay, I'm done." The apprentice told them.

Meistrof nodded, glancing at the other villagers that were looking at them. "Good." He murmured quietly. "We should...we should go."

"It's him!" Spencer heard one of the villagers speak aloud. "He's back."

"What's going on?" The apprentice asked. He turned towards Meistrof, who tried to look away. Spencer grabbed him by the wrist, determined not to lose his attention. "I asked you a question. What's going on? What's with the villagers _staring_ at you and stuff!? Can't you tell me!?"

"Spencer..." Meistrof turned towards him, and Spencer saw that the tone in his eye colour had changed to a darker blue. "The_ 'great Meistrof'_ you know _slaughtered_ ten children in this village, in his pathetic attempt to stop a demon from destroying the village entirely. Ten years ago." He whispered under his breath.

"That's right!" One of the villagers shouted from the crowds that had now gathered. More of the villagers had gotten their pitchforks, their swords, or anything that they could use as a weapon drawn out, and Erebus grabbed onto Meistrof by the shoulder tightly, pulling him closer to him.

_"Stay by my side, and I will speak for you."_ Spencer heard Erebus whisper. Meistrof nodded once, not saying a word. The older man took a deep breath, before shouting to the villagers.

"You _dare_ to draw your weapons towards the great Meistrof!? How disgraceful." Erebus scoffed, tossing his hair behind him with one hand. "Do you all still have shame in admitting that despite the sacrifices made that day, ten years ago, that this man saved this village from being destroyed!? Isn't that what you wanted-to make sure that this village was still in existence!?"

Some of the villagers backed away as Erebus continued to speak. "Put away your weapons! There is no more that we need to dare meddle with in this issue! Put them away, now!" Erebus' eyes turned towards a dark red, and the next thing Spencer knew, a large, black scythe had appeared in his hands. "Put them away-for if you take a step closer, I will make sure that none of you dares to lay a harmful finger on even a _strand_ of Meistrof's hair!"

All of the villagers dropped their weapons at once. Erebus let out a sigh, before he turned towards the others. "Let's go." He muttered quietly. "They have never forgotten that incident. They will _never_ change, and therefore are not worth our time to convince."

"Time _never_ does heal all wounds, does it?" Zaira murmured quietly. Spencer could only nod with agreement, before the four disappeared from the villagers' sights.


End file.
